


and the days will become endless

by deeperthanroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Fictober, Gen, Halloween, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: Ромашки в её руках светились в лучах закатного солнца.





	and the days will become endless

Ромашки в её руках светились в лучах закатного солнца. Старый автобус катился по улице, подпрыгивая на дорожных выбоинах, но женщина с ромашками в руках не обращала на это никакого внимания. Она смотрела в окно и мысли её были далеко, там, где леса всё ещё стояли зеленой стеной. Остановка сменялась остановкой, и по очереди зажигались вечерние огни. Пассажиры вереницей подсаживались к ней на, вставали и уходили, и снова садились:  
-У вас ромашки совсем скоро завянут, - доброжелательно сказал ей очередной сосед  
Она повернулась к нему и непонимающе посмотрела:  
-Я на следующей уже выхожу, не успеют.  
-Успеют. До конечной остановки ещё далеко, - сосед достал из кармана плаща пожелтевший платок.  
-Зачем мне конечная остановка, мне нужна..  
Не договорив, она окинула взглядом тёмный салон, как будто ища поддержки, но он был пуст, кроме неё и соседа:  
-Да вы не волнуйтесь, скоро вернётесь домой, только цветы и сумку оставьте, - удалось ей расслышать сквозь дребезжание автобусных окон, прежде чем реальность дрогнула и исчезла.

***  
Облепленный осенней листвой, автобус одиноко стоял на обочине. Водитель мирно спал за рулём, чуть похрапывая. Размеренно гудел мотор, и салон, освещенный тёплым оранжевым светом, словно приглашал зайти внутрь. И если бы в столь поздний час в окно заглянул любопытный прохожий, он бы с удивлением обнаружил сухой букет ромашек и чёрную сумку на одном из сидений.

***  
Она смотрела, как он пожелтевшим платком аккуратно вытирает кровь с пальцев, и, блаженно улыбаясь, сказала: «Теперь со мной всегда будет лето».


End file.
